University of Konohagakure
by SasuSaku43
Summary: Sakura discovers that Sasuke is her college dorm roommate. Will Sakura be able to conceal her feelings for long? OOC & AU. Rated T. Will change in later chapters. "And I'm worried. I tried so hard to forget about my feelings but it feels like they're coming right back." major SasuSaku,minor NejiTen, NaruHina & InoShika.


Hey guys! Decided to make a college fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy and comment some ideas for upcoming chapters (:

* * *

Hey guys, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am currently 18 years and currently at my freshman orientation at University of Konohagakure, but we just call it Konoha University. I am a pretty smart student. Here to achieve a bachelor in science and then continue schooling until I can become a doctor!

I would tell you I was top of my class but sadly, I was not. I was constantly losing to that damn Uchiha. He got perfect scores without even trying or listening to our teachers. He was a good, longtime friend of mines but I hated how he was smart without trying. Despite all that, we were close friends in high school.

I am however, proud to say I beat the geniuses, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga, even if only slightly. I digress. So as I was originally saying, I was here stuck at this boring freshman orientation, ready to be released so I could go find my dorm room and get everything settled in and of course, meet my roommate.

The orientation continued for another 35 minutes before they let us go off to explore the campus. I started making my way to my car to go to the dorm building I live in. (Check A/N at the end!) I lived in Senju Village, building 6. A huge smile made its way on my face as I realized that my dorm was on the first floor, making it easier for me to bring all my things in, and that my dorm was literally 10 feet from the pool!

I used the card and opened the door to my new home for the next year. It was simple but nice. On the right of me was the kitchen and an island divided the kitchen from the living room. The living room already had furniture that was in it. There were two leather couches and a nice recliner which I knew I would claim as mine. In the center held an elegant coffee table and in front of stood the mounted flat screen TV.

On either side of the dorm held a door which required a card to open it. Each person's card worked for their village, their dorm and their room only so nobody goes in without permission. I assumed the door led to the bedrooms. Placing my card in the door on the left, the door lit up green._ Click__._

The room was equipped with a queen sized bed on the left side of the wall. It had drawers built in to the bed so it was good on storage. It also had a night stand to its right with two drawers and a built in outlet. On the side by the door was a sliding door closet with a mirror on it. I already knew I would put a lot of use to it.

There was a small couch in front of the TV that was on the wall. And on the left side of it facing the window was a desk made into the wall with several shelves on top. About 10 feet to my right was a door that probably led to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and was met with granite counters, plenty of storage space, a spacious shower and yet another closet!

I started unpacking my things and making trips back and forth to my car, wondering when my new roommate would arrive. I had managed to unpack my belongings and the room began feeling more and cozier. I walked over to the couch in my room and plopped down on it. I turned on the TV and began flipping the channel, eventually settling on the cooking channel. Before I knew it, my eyes slowly shut and I had fallen asleep. My mind plagued with thoughts of what kind of girl my roommate would be or if I knew her already.

* * *

I woke up about two hours later and just stayed in bed thinking about irrelevant things. After about 10 minutes, I decided to get up. My stomach growled in hunger and I opened the fridge hoping it was stocked, but as luck would have it, it wasn't. Sighing, I walked back to my room to change.

I put on a white and navy blue striped crop top and light washed high-waisted shorts. I slipped on a pair of white sandals (A/N does anyone other than me know the difference between flip flops and sandals?). Next, I buckled the straps on my sandals and grabbed my purse that was next to my bed and made sure I had my wallet and other necessities in it.

I left my dorm room and walked until I had eventually left the village and made it to the parking lot. After unlocking my 2014 Honda Accord, I sat in the driver's seat and set my purse in the seat next to me, started the car and then pulled off. First, I went and got lunch at a local favorite restaurant of mine. I ran into a good friend of mine named Hinata. She was a very shy and timid girl but was becoming more outgoing because of her ridiculously loud boyfriend, Naruto, another close friend of mine.

After Hinata and I parted, I went grocery shopping, only buying what I need for dinner so I could go shopping with my roommate so we could both choose what we wanted and lastly, I went to the store to buy several items to decorate my room such as wall stickers and a lamp. I then began driving back home so I could put the new decorations in my room, watch TV and then begin preparing dinner.

I prepared something simple: Miso soup, donburi and tsukemono. For dessert, I had bought some dango from the local dango shop that I heard a lot about. Heading out the door to get drinks from the vending machine in the center, I noticed a pair of shoes. How could I have missed that? I thought to myself. I was going to walk back when I noticed something else. It was men shoes!

_My roommate already invited her boyfriend_? My naive thinking was going to be my biggest regret. Walking towards the other dorm room, I knocked timidly. I heard shuffling on the other side before the door finally opened. Let's just say, I was really shocked at what was behind the other door.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed, bewildered. I received a small smirk back.

"This is my dorm," he replied simply. Of course, a man of little words even in such big situations like now.

"But you're a guy! We can't room together!" I don't understand how he was just so calm as if it was nothing!

"Well I guess we can if we are standing right here aren't we?" He still had that smug little smirk on his face and it was irritating me more and more every second.

After complaining and ranting for five minutes to the very bored Uchiha, who was listening patiently, I shut up. "I guess being your roommate can't be **that **bad Sasuke." I finally concluded. He rolled his eyes in response. "Sakura, do you know how many girls would kill to be in your spot right now?" I gave him the best glare which didn't last long. I then slightly giggled. "I guess so... I guess it's better than being roomed with a stranger."

"Hn... I smell food. Did you cook?" I pointed towards the kitchen behind me. "Yeah, want to join me for dinner?" When he agreed, I couldn't help but smile. "Shit," I suddenly said. Sasuke glanced over at me, with an eyebrow raised. "I was leaving to get drinks when I saw your shoes. Want to come with me to the vending machines?" "Hn." And with that, we went to the vending machine, got our drinks, went back home and began eating the meal I prepared and had small talk.

When both plates wear cleared of food, I began to wash the dishes while Sasuke helped clean up the kitchen. He finished before me so he came to the side of me and rested one elbow on the counter. He was staring at me as if he wanted to ask me something. Without looking at, I simply asked, "What?" He smirked. "Want to go the pool with me?" I smiled. "That sounds great Sasuke."

We each headed to our own separate to get ready. I put on a simple baby pink bikini that had light green strings. I slipped on a sheer black cover up and put on some black flip flops. I grabbed a towel from my closet and grabbed my small bag. I placed my phone, key and wallet in there and walked over to the living room where the Uchiha was already waiting patiently. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we walked out together towards the pool that wasn't very far. I shook off my flip flops and practically threw off my cover up.

* * *

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

Sakura ran over to the steps that led into the pool and discovered that the water was a nice temperature. She gestured to Sasuke for him to come in and he came in slowly, expecting it to be cold. Once he realized it wasn't, he fully came in the pool next to the pinkette. He watches her intensely as she begins floating on her back, seeming peaceful. Sasuke, being the little shithead he is, decides to splash her. Sakura jerks up in surprise at the large amount of water that hit her.

"Sasuke, what in the actual hell? I almost drowned!" she exclaimed. He chuckled lightly in response and gave her a smirk which she knew the meaning behind: He wanted to have a splash war. Oh, it was on. Sakura began slightly, barely flicking the water towards her friend. Sasuke, tired of the petty fight, splashed a huge amount of water onto the unsuspecting girl. She decided that was it and they started a full blown-out war.

After mutually deciding it was a tie, they decided to swim casually. Sakura called out Sasuke's name. "Give me a piggy back ride!" He rolled his eyes at her but still obliged, turning his back towards her for her to jump on. Sakura practically yelped in joy before jumping on the less than eager teens back. Sasuke began swimming with the girl on his back and jumping up and down which caused joyous laugh from the girl on his back. After a couple minutes, Sakura spotted her friend Hinata and her boyfriend Naruto in tow along with her other friends: Neji, TenTen, Ino and Shikamaru.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed across the pool. Ino whacked him upside his head, "Shut up baka!" He clutched his head, complaining. Sasuke and Sakura told their hellos to their friends and then questioned their friends on why they were there. "TenTen, Hinata and I live in Senju Village while Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto live in Hashirama Village." Neji replied. Sakura nodded in understanding and the group began talking in the pool, with Sasuke and Neji barely contributing.

"Hey, let's have a chicken fight!" Naruto shouted. It was Sakura's turn to whack him upside his head this time. He grabbed his head where a bump was starting to form. "Ouch Sakura, you punch harder than Ino does," he whined. A few giggles were heard in response. Everyone decided who their partner was in no time, obviously, and decided who would go in what order. Sakura spoke, "Okay, first is Ino and Shikamaru against TenTen and Neji. Winner goes against me and Sasuke and the winner goes against Naruto and Hinata. Sound good?" Everyone agreed and the first match began.

After mumbling how troublesome the game was, Shikamaru disappeared into the water to allow Ino access to his shoulders while TenTen and Neji did the same. "First up are Ino and Shikamaru VS TenTen and Neji. Both girls quickly began shoving each other roughly. "Fall of already, bitch!" Ino yelled at the other girl. "No, you skinny bitch!" TenTen spat out. They continued shoving until Ino shoved hard and TenTen fell while Neji attempted to catch her. "Round one winner is Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara!" Ino pumped her hands in the air while Shikamaru complained of having to do another match.

Sakura kicked Sasuke's back as a sign to allow her onto his shoulders. Once perched up, he held her calves to keep her in place. They both took place as Naruto announced the next round. "Up next we have Ino and Shikamaru VS Sakura and Sasuke. Start!" Sakura began shoving the blonde, hoping to knock her off balance. "Haha, nice try Sakura." She mocked. Sakura got annoyed and began pushing her as hard as she can. Ino began wobbling and began falling backwards before Shikamaru caught her.

Ino sighed in relief and balanced herself once again. Ino shoved hard catching Sakura off guard causing her to go tumbling down, bringing Sasuke with her as he tried to help. Ino began clapping. "Round two winners are once again, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara." Ino flipped her hair in victory. "Come on Hinata, bring it on!" Ino yelled to the very demure girl. Naruto bent down and helped Hinata onto his shoulders. Once the girl was nice and steady, they got into battle position.

The group watching anticipated the results while some felt bad for poor Hinata with the vicious, devil Ino. "The final round will be Ino and Shikamaru against Hinata and Naruto. The winner of this match wins the game! Start!" Hinata grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair to help her balance. "Those big tits are gonna weigh you down Hinata. I'll win in no time." Ino began shoving the girl softly at first and everyone watching held their breath.

When Hinata almost lost her balance, she began to start playing. The girl began shoving Ino with such force, surprising everyone watching. Within two pushes, Ino nearly toppled over before proceeding to push the Hyuuga back. Eyes widened and breaths were held as both nearly toppled several times until Hinata pushed one last time, knocking Ino over. TenTen then announced, "And the winner of the chicken fight tournament is Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki!"

Everyone cheered and clapped while Ino raised from the water, slightly embarrassed that the gentle and quiet girl had beat her. Ino gave her congratulations and joined in on the clapping. The group continued to hang around the pool before deciding to do truth or dare. Naruto took his empty bottle of sprite and used it to spin for turns. Shikamaru spun first and it landed on TenTen. "TenTen, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Are you ever going to admit to Hyuuga that you like him?" Shikamaru blatantly asked.

A crimson color stained the girls' cheeks, especially since she didn't expect Shikamaru to ask that of all people. "What are you talking about?" she asked, deciding to play dumb. Everyone stared at her. "Ugh fine, I already did. Neji and I have been going out for a couple days now." The rest of the girls and Naruto gasped. "And you didn't tell us?"Ino asked, slightly upset. Ino had been pushing TenTen for the past three years to tell Neji. "There wasn't the right timing yet, sorry guys."

They forgave her and began glancing back and forth towards the new couple, Naruto even snickering. TenTen spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Do you like someone? Like in a romantic way?" She knew she had to add the last part because he would answer generally, such as liking Naruto as a friend. "Yes, I do," he simply replied, causing everyone in the group to glance at him, slightly in shock and surprise. Sasuke never showed an interest in any girl and the only girl he really would hang out with was Sakura.

Sasuke spun the bottle next and it landed on Naruto. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to take off your swimming trunks and run around Senju Village for five minutes. "Ohhhhh, you fucking owe me Teme!" He stepped outside of the pool gate, slipped off his trunks and began running. No later than five minutes later he returned to the gate and slipped his trunks back on, Hinata blushing in embarrassment of her boyfriend. Naruto takes his spot back in his seat and spins the bottle.

Questions and dares were starting to get more intense with each turn. Sakura had been dared to give Sasuke a hickey, Hinata had been forced to admit if she was still a virgin (which she still was... for now.), Naruto had been dared to lick Shikamaru's foot much to his dismay. Sasuke had even been forced to admit who he liked. Let's just say Sakura's face was the color of his favorite fruit when he admitted casually it was Sakura.

The night continued with TenTen leaving temporarily with Neji to grab some beers from his dorm. They came back and every opened one up, including Hinata. Hinata's was finished in no time, surprising everyone. The Hyuuga girl was sure filled with surprises, that's for sure. They continued chatting until Neji glanced at his phone, realizing the time. "TenTen and I are going to have to leave early. We have some errands to run tomorrow and it's getting late." "What time is it?" TenTen asked. "12:58." "Shit," TenTen cursed.

"We'll have to see you guys another day." The couple bid their goodbyes and two by two, each couple kept leaving eventually until only Sasuke and Sakura was left. By the time the last couple left, Ino and Shikamaru no matter how much he complained about not leaving earlier. It was already 2:15. Sakura had found herself in an awkward situation just with Sasuke after he told everyone he had a crush on her. "Well, I guess we should go back to our dorm...," she trailed off.

* * *

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

"Hn." I glared at him slightly before gathering my stuff to go back to the dorm that we shared. We walked in silence and stopped at the door while I reached in my bag to find my room key. I had almost got it when I realized Sasuke was staring at me intensely. "What Sasuke-kun?" I questioned, trying to not converse with the man I was currently feeling awkward around. He just continued to stare. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my key, placing it on the pad and began to open the door. We both walked in, Sasuke closing it behind him.

"Well, I think I should go," I gently said, beginning to walk towards my room. I felt a firm grip on my arm. Sasuke's onyx eyes bore into mines and I stared into his handsome, dark eyes. He began reaching in and placed his lips gently onto mines. I was too shocked to move away or kiss back. At that point, I didn't know which I wanted to do. He detached his lips from mine and towards my ear before saying, "I meant it when I said I like you." My knees were starting to feel like jello, I felt like my legs would give in at any given moment.

By the time I had got myself back together, I saw his back retreating towards his dorm room. I continued to stare at his door and touch my lips slightly. I went to my dorm room and decided to take a long shower to think about everything. I just couldn't believe that Sasuke had kissed me- my first kiss nonetheless. In high school, I had the biggest crush on him but he didn't show any signs of liking me back.

I continued thinking back on my high school days and didn't see any obvious signs that he indeed liked me back then. The longer I thought, I realized that Sasuke Uchiha was a very confusing and hard to read person. I began to bite my lip. My mind wondered everywhere. The feelings I tried to hide about Sasuke were beginning to resurface and I didn't like it one bit. All of my insecurities that I had for my unrequited first love had began to fill my mind. I had felt frustrated with myself and at him for confusing about me about my feelings.

Washing my body, I finally exited the shower and wrapped my towel around me and placed my long pink hair into a lazy bun. I slipped on some loose black sweats and a watermelon green tank top on. I grabbed the nearest book which was a book over lungs and tried to read. I couldn't focus on reading, my mind kept drifting off on to the Uchiha. I was contemplating on banging his damn door down or forcing myself to sleep. I decided to sleep it off and hope I didn't see him tomorrow.

**The Next Morning**

I had woke up feeling a lot better and decided to try to ignore my roommate as much as I could after last night. I was afraid that he would kiss me again and all the feelings I had for him would just come spilling out. And the last thing I wanted to do was look like a crazy fangirl or embarrass myself. I decided to go to a cafe for breakfast. I wore a pair of cozy, light washed jeans with rips in them paired with a simple black tee. I buckled the straps on my black sandals, sprayed some perfume and put my hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed my purse and was on my way.

I got to cafe and ordered a caramel frappe, a crepe and a chocolate icing covered donut with nuts on it. I ate my small meal before deciding to go to the mall. I went through several stores buying several items here and there before I spotted TenTen in Shuriken buying a set of knives. "Remind me to tell Neji to never break up with you." The brunette laughed and we kept each other company.

"TenTen, Sasuke kissed me last night." She nearly dropped every bag she held. "He did what?" "He kissed me. He leaned right in and kissed me. And I'm worried. I tried so hard to forget about my feelings but it feels like they're coming right back," I told her honestly, flustered. She gave me some advice and soon after, dismissed herself to go to Neji's for lunch with Naruto and Hinata. I sighed and began my trip back home hoping my roommate decided to stay in his room.

As luck would have it, I opened the door and he was sitting in the living room watching TV. He looked at me and smirked, "Hey Sakura." I waved slightly and went to my room quickly. I closed the door and kept myself from pulling my hair. I didn't know how I was going to hide my feelings for the boy much longer. Deciding that nothing could be done now, I plopped down on my bed and drifted off into sleep. It sucks being a teenage girl in love.

**A/N **Well that's the end of chapter one for my newest story! I hope you guys like it and go read my older story along with my new story and give it some more love. I hope it wasn't too cliché. I know the characters are a bit OOC but I didn't want to deal with emotionally constipated Sasuke. So this series will make him more of the type to express himself and Sakura holding back a little because she's a bit scared. Please comment, PM me, Subscribe, Favorite and Follow!

(A/N I'm basing this off my sisters university. There are several villages which are areas with multiple dorm buildings. In the front of the village, there is a main office. On the side of it, there are tables outside and the inside is the dining hall and it also has tables indoors. On both sides of the office there are gates that require a special pass that you place on the touch pad to get in which leads to a path on either side and there are buildings on the side of the path. Ex: Left path has buildings on its left. And in the middle of the two paths is a pool, neighbor hood centers along the path (laundry, study room, computer lab & recreational area) and a basketball court. Note: In the dorm is also a kitchen but the better one is in one of the five neighborhood centers. Perimeter of Village has barbeque grills. Sorry this is long but it may be necessary to read.)


End file.
